


Garfield Star Wars: The Lasagna Menace

by commoner64



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Exile, Garfield as Jar Jar Binks, Lasanga, Other, Star Wars - Freeform, garfield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: Qui-Gonn Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are on a quest for intergalactic peace, can they stop the Separatists with the help of their new friend?





	Garfield Star Wars: The Lasagna Menace

Long ago in a galaxy far away there was a Galactic Republic or some shit that tried to settle matters peacefull throughout the galaxy. But the planet of Naboo had issues with a few of the rules. Determined to stop arbitrary trading tariffs, they blockaded the planet. In order to make peaceful negotiations, the leader of the republic sent two powerful Jedi Knights to the planet. But with power comes corruption, because a Sith Lord just sent in a bunch of Battle Droids to kill them. This is the story of their struggles and the friends they meet along the way.  
"We're outnumbered!", Qui-Gon shouted as the two were being chased by Battle Droids plus a gigantic transport unit. "Well no shit Sherlock!", Obi-Wan shouted back. Just then, Qui-Gon tripped over a plothole, causing the Droid Transport Unit to catch up. Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the bushes and knocked the two Jedis away from danger.   
"Hey, you got any lasanga on you?", the figure looming over Qui-Gon asked.   
The Jedi master sat up and shook his head. "No, but I will do anything to repay you. After all, you did save the lives of both me and my Padawan."  
"You better deliver your promise then, or else. The name's Garfield by the way."  
Qui-Gon shook the cat's hand and got up, his apprentice getting up at the same time. "So, do you happen to know where the capital city of Theed is?"  
Garfield nodded. "Yes, but we'll need to get proper transpotation since it's so far away. Follow me, I think I know where we can get some," the orange feline instructed as he started to head east.  
The two Jedis followed for many hours until they reached a remote city, filled with the smell of pasta. Spagehtti, tortelini, macaroni, penne, even the buildings were shaped like pasta. But curiously, there was not a trace of lasanga. Qui-Gon wondered why that was the case. After walking for a while, the party finally made its way to a large capital building.  
What are you doing here, Garfield? A large, fat cat asked.   
Garfield spoke up. "These two Jedi knights need our help getting Theed to discuss important matters."  
"Hmm..." The wise feline ruler hmmed. Very well, I will loan you transportation, under one condition."  
Qui-Gon spoke up. "And what would that be?"  
"Our lasanga stores have been depleted by Garfield," the king said, gesturing towards the greedy cat. "I will only let you borrow the ship if The Republic promises to give us one thousand crates of it."  
Obi-Wan whispered in his master's ear. "Can The Republic even supply that much lasagna?"  
Qui-Gon spoke up after giving his Padawan a faint, yet uncertain nod. "Yes, we can do that, The Republic has quite a bit of pasta to spare."  
"Very well then, you may borrow one of my ships." The king gestured towards a macaroni-shaped ship.  
Obi Wan spoke up. "But wait, how does one pilot a noodle?"  
"Garfield knows how, he will assist you."  
The smug feline gestured towards the ship. "Come on, people."

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress but Chapter 2 is in the works!


End file.
